Ethel Kellogg
Ethel Kellogg (born 1977) is a minor character in Manchester Chronicles. A British-born boutique manager, Ethel owns and operates Eternal Stylz in Manchester. In addition to running her boutique, Ethel also possesses the Mermaid's Tear, using it to participate in human trafficking. Biography Ethel was born in Amersham, UK, the younger child and only daughter of an actuary and a pharmacist. Growing up with a higher-end upbringing, Ethel was often popular if, for no other reason, that her family owned its own pool. Ethel would grow to resent the pool as she got older, hating that her friends were quick to ignore her in the colder months, not realizing she'd quickly developed an arrogant attitude due to being a gifted student and one of the wealthier students at school. Even Ethel's best friend Peony Hamstead pushed her away, but Ethel still didn't understand. It was only when a boyfriend in her final year of school told her she was only worth it because of her money that Ethel finally had her world shattered. Crushed by how people saw her, Ethel decided to exploit the people she saw as shallow and petty. With several A-Levels under her belt, Ethel moved to Manchester, courting business executives to soon help her open a fashion boutique. Eternal Stylz was initially located in a dead end street, causing it to lose money. Despite her initial lack of profits Ethel was able to befriend higher class people in town, eventually meeting Sylvia Northcott. Charming the matron, Ethel was able to convince Sylvia to help get Eternal Stylz a new home inside Trafalgar Centre. Soon the business was thriving, but tragedy struck. Ethel's older brother, trying to impress a client, had fatally crashed his car while going at high speeds. Embittered even more and having acquired the Mermaid's Tear, Ethel began engaging in human trafficking thanks to some shady contacts. Hans Friedrich would be one of her most notable partners, helping her smuggle in women from Russia. Ellie Portman and Malinda Oakley would also be in on the scheme, Ellie helping at the boutique while Malinda would help her on leads. Rachel Williams and Inna Sobol would be controlled by the Mermaid's Tear to also assist, but were otherwise clueless. After engaging in the criminal act for some time, Ethel's secret operation was shutdown by a combination of police, MI5 and Interpol. Ethel herself had been disguised as Lorraine Stevens thanks to the Mermaid's Tear, but Hans and the shipment were captured, leaving Ethel with virtually no inventory. Infuriated, Ethel vowed revenge on Larissa Penbrook, having learned her name in the night. Bouncing back, Ethel reacquired Katyushka Pavlovsky, then soon acquiring a few more. Maisie Penbrook ended up in her boutique, so Ethel began to manipulate her as well. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 124 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women Relationships Family * Deidra Kellogg, Niece Employees * Malinda Oakley * Rachel Williams * Uttara Kalkarni * Punita Mhasalkar * Ellie Portman * Inna Sobol Statues * Tilde Löfgren * Obdulia Gallo * Katyushka Pavlovsky Friends * Sylvia Northcott * Colby Northcott * Hans Friedrich * Jenny Mao * Chazz Harrington Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations * Manchester Chronicles: Perfect Fit Trivia * Ethel is physically based on actress Rachael Stirling. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles Category:Time-Stoppers